


Odds

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been fighting the odds since they took her out of the tank; why stop now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds

“What about that one?” a voice asks, and Rose doesn’t look up from where she sits just outside the cage, wrapping her knuckles in dirty fabric. She knows they’re talking about her. No need to acknowledge that she’s actually paying attention to her ‘betters.’ Like the Academy. Don’t let them know you’re there, don’t let them know you’re smarter than they are, don’t let them know you’re dangerous.

“The little bitch? She’s got bad odds, but she might get a lucky hit.” Fucking right she will. It won’t be luck, either. They underestimate her - she’s small and skinny and nobody expects her to be as vicious as she is. She can still taste the blood of the last being who underestimated her in a fight.

The two are still talking about her as they walk away. “Weird one.” He says it in the same tone the instructors used to say ‘defect.’ The way they’d talked about her the night she stowed away on a ship leaving Kamino and never looked back. Were these fuckers going to lock her up too? She’d like to see them try it. Fighting was in her blood, bred into her just as much as any other clone. She’d take the odds against her and win.


End file.
